XCF: X-Treme Crossover Federation
by New Decade1994
Summary: Your favorite characters from Anime, Cartoon, Video Games, and Tokusatsu duke it out to see who can be Number One!


**Um... hey there. I've been wanting to do this for quite a while, but a lot of things distracted me from completing this. But now I'm happy to introduce the first part of XCF's Tuesday Night Beatdown. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**XCF Ultimate Champion: **Kyo Kusanagi

**XCF Meteor Champion:** Glenn Quagmire

**XCF Dynamic Duo Champions: **Linkara and Angry Joe

**XCF Hypercore Champion: **Luigi

**XCF Unleashed Champion (Dual-Brand): **Silver the Hedgehog

**XCF Mixed Tag Team Champions (Dual-Brand): **Athena Asamiya and Sie Kensou

**XCF Queen of Chaos: **Margaret Moonlight

**XCF Andromeda Tag Team Champions (Dual-Brand): **Samus Aran and Lois Griffin

* * *

**("If You Rock Like Me" by Jet Black Stare starts playing over the loudspeakers.)**

Black and red pyro starts to explode around the titantron in an exciting manner as the crowd started to cheer. All around the arena fans were seen holding up signs and excited for the show to start. The camera then panned out to the announce table beside the ring, where it showed three people sitting there. The first was an overweight man in his forties, a teenage girl wearing a school uniform, and a younger girl who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Welcome everyone to Tuesday Night Beatdown, live from Sacramento, California!" The overweight man announced. "I'm Peter Griffin, and here with me at ringside as always, are my commentating teammates Yaya Nanta and Lucy van Pelt."

"And tonight, we have a great show planned." Yaya said. "Tonight, we're gonna see Justin Stewart go against Glenn Quagmire for the Meteor Championship. Also, we have the debuts of two new superstars who want to show that they have what it takes to be here."

"And let's not forget, last Sunday was the Anything Goes PPV and tonight we're gonna see the fall out of what happened." Peter said.

**("Never Gonna Stop" by Rob Zombie starts playing)**

The crowd starts cheering even more as Kyo Kusanagi comes out in a fashion similar to Edge during his 2001-2003 run.

"And here comes our Ultimate Champion. Last Sunday, he managed to beat Andy Bogard in what was an impressive match." Peter said.

"Beat him? He cheated!" Lucy yelled. "Andy had his foot on the ropes before the ref counted to three and Kyo knows it!"

"Well even if he did, Andy still lost the match. Deal with it." Yaya countered.

"Bite me..." Lucy muttered as Kyo entered the ring with a microphone on hand.

"What's up?" Kyo asked as the crowd cheered. "Good to hear... man was Sunday crazy. I mean, we had three Anything Goes matches... all of the brutal... though I do have to watch out for Davis Motomiya cashing in that briefcase of his now." He joked. "Though I had to worry about Andy Bogard on Sunday..." he began, when the crowd suddenly booed at the mention of Andy's name. "Now now... don't worry... even though he put up a good fight... I came out the winner." Kyo said, as he then raised up the Ultimate title for all to see. "And now I have to worry about who's gonna get a shot next so-

**("I Walk Alone" by Saliva starts playing) **

"Wait a minute..." Peter began as Andy Bogard began to walk to the ring, ignoring the boos that rained down upon him. "I think Andy has something to say."

"You're darn right he does! Andy was cheated out of the belt and Kyo knows it!" Lucy said as Andy went into the ring and grabbed his own microphone.

"You came out the winner?" Andy asked Kyo. "Did you not see what happened? I had my foot on the ropes before the ref counted three and you know it!"

"Oh get over it. You lost, end of story... now go wait in the back of the line for your next shot." Kyo said with a grin, which made Andy furious.

"No! I'm sick and tired of seeing someone like you with that belt! I deserve my rematch... and I want it tonight..." Andy said as the crowd booed.

**("Journey Though the Decade" by Gackt starts playing)**

The crowd started to cheer as the GM Tsukasa Kadoya came out and walked to the ring.

"And here comes the General Manager for Tuesday Night Beatdown, Tsukasa Kadoya." Yaya said. "Hopefully he can resolve this."

"Now wait a minute Andy." Tsukasa began. "You say you want a rematch... but I'm afraid you'll have to earn it." Hearing that made Andy yell out, "I don't have to earn anything! I deserve a rematch!"

"Now calm down! I have some news for you. Before our main event tonight, there's gonna be another match that'll happen..." Tsukasa said, which made both Kyo and Andy raise their eyebrows. "Tonight... it'll be Andy Bogard..." he began, which made Andy smirk, "Versus someone who impressed me on Sunday during the Beatdown Anything Goes ladder match... Andy, your opponent for tonight is Sora!" Tsukasa finished, making the crowd cheer at hearing Sora's name. "Now if you'll excuse me, we have a show to start." Tsukasa said as he left the ring, Andy following with a scowl, and Kyo raising his title once more before exiting the ring.

"What a big announcement! In order to get his rematch, Andy has to fight Sora to earn it!" Peter said.

"Sora? The idiot Keyblader? Ha! They might as well give Andy his rematch now. Sora's been nothing but a pushover these past few months." Lucy said.

"That may be true, but Sunday he almost won the Anything Goes ladder match with some impressive moves." Yaya began.

"Well right now, let's get started on our first match." Peter said as the Ring Announcer, Mr. Krabs was already in the ring.

**("Voices" by Rev Theory starts playing)**

The crowd started to boo loud as Andros came out in a fashion similar to "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall!" Began Mr. Krabs. "Introducing first, from KO-35, "The Ranger Killer" Andros!"

"Man is Andros in a furious mood right now. Failing to get into Anything Goes, he looks to show that he can still be a threat." Peter said.

"Still be? He's always been a threat! A two time Ultimate Champion, a former Meteor Champion, a former Prince of TV Champion, a three time Dynamic Duo Champion with TJ Johnson, and even holding the Unleashed title for a few months, Andros is a man not take easy." Lucy said.

"That doesn't mean I have to like him." Yaya muttered.

**("Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park starts playing)**

The crown gave a mixed reaction as MegaMan Zero came out in a fashion similar to TNA's Garret Bischoff during his Face run.

"And his opponent, making his debut to XCF," began Mr. Krabs, "From Capcom, "The Maverick Hunter", MegaMan Zero!"

"And here comes Zero who wants to make his mark here in XCF!" Peter said, "I've been watching his work in our developmental, Santa Destroy Wrestling, and I gotta tell you, he's made an impressive mark there."

"Well he has to impress me if he wants to make it here in the big time." Lucy said.

"And why would he want to impress someone as ugly as you?" Yaya asked with a grin.

"You shut your mouth!" Lucy yelled.

Zero and Andros stand at their respective corners as the ref signals for the bell and the match begins. Andros and Zero circle each other before getting into a collar-and-elbow lock-up. Andros slips out of it and takes Zero down with the Double Leg Takedown. He goes around and smacks his head around a little before standing with an arrogant smirk as Zero glared at him on his knees. He stands up and gets into another lock-up with the Ranger Killer. Andros nails a knee to the gut of Zero and then gets him in the Front Facelock. He goes for a DDT...but Zero spins out of it and Dropkicks Andros down. Andros quickly rolls out of the ring to recover, but Zero won't let that happen so easily as he slingshots himself over the top rope onto his opponent with a Plancha! Zero rolls off, grabs Andros, lifts him high in a Military Press, and drops him chest-first onto the top of the barricade! Andros winces from his chest as Zero grabs his head and forces him back in to the ring.

"Zero showing some impressive moves here." Peter said.

"It'll take more than that to beat Andros." Lucy said.

Zero slides back in and turns Andros over the for the pin: 1, 2... Andros kicks out at two. The Ranger Killer stands up and Zero throws him to the ropes via Irish Whip. He comes back and Andros comes back with a Swinging Neckbreaker to the Maverick Hunter. Now he hooks the leg: 1, 2... Zero kicks out at the count of two. Andros grabs his head, lifts him up, and Scoop Slams him on the canvas. The Ranger Killer leaps high and lands a Leaping Knee Drop the face of The Maverick. He hooks both legs, looking for the pin fall once more: 1...2... Zero kicks out again! Andros just shakes his head at the rookie's stubbornness, grabs his head, and brings him to the ropes. He drapes Zero's arm over his head, lifts him up vertically, and drops him on the top rope with the Front Suplex. Andros backs up to the corner near the hanging Zero and nails a Running High Knee to the face, sending him to the outside! As Zero lies outside, holding his head, Andros stands in the middle of the ring with an arrogant smirk and he raises his arms up à la Legend Killer; the crowd hisses loudly at the confident, yet cocky Ranger Killer.

"Good God is he cocky... that could be his downfall." Yaya said.

"That's not cockiness, that's confidence." Lucy countered with a smirk.

Zero eventually stands up and groggily gets on the apron. Andros then grabs his head and slowly drags him onto the second rope, thinking Spike DDT here...wait...Zero quickly nails a Shoulder Thrust into the midsection of the Red Space Ranger, leaps over the top rope, and rolls him up in a Sunset Flip Pin! Shoulders are down: 1...2... Andros kicks out at 2.58! Andros rolls to his knees and gets a Shining Wizard to the face! Zero drags Andros up and takes a shot at him with the European Uppercut. Andros staggers back to the corner and Zero charges at him. He leaps on to him and Monkey Flips him off the corner, making Andros fly high and land on his back hard! Andros stands up nursing his back and he gets lifted up over Zero's shoulders into an Oklahoma Slam!

"This could be it! Zero might win this!" Peter yelled.

"No! Andors counter it!" Lucy yelled.

Zero measures the Ranger Killer to his feet as Andros groggily stands up. He staggers back into a Z-Saber (Inverted RKO) from Zero! Zero pins him, hooking the leg: 1, 2—Andros gets the foot on the rope! Zero is in disbelief along with the fans from the rope break. He stands and measures him up once more for another Z-Saber as Andros slowly sits up, nursing his head from the impact of the maneuver. He finally stands, Zero leaps for the Z-Saber—Astro Impact (RKO)! Andros catches him off with the Astro Impact! He hooks the leg of the Maverick Hunter: 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Andros!" Mr. Krabs announced as the crowd booed.

"Ha! I knew that Andors would win this!" Lucy said with a grin.

"But you have to give credit to Zero. He put up an impressive display here tonight." Peter said.

Andros lifted his arms à la Legend Killer once more with a smirk as the crowd booed once more.

* * *

The scene changed to the interview area, where a teenage girl wearing a black school uniform was holding a microphone with a smile.

"Nagisa Aoi here, and my guest at this time is the man with the record for the longest reign with the Unleashed Championship, Justin Stewart!" She said as Justin appeared, the crowd cheering when he appeared.

"Thanks for having me here." Justin said with a smile.

"No problem. Now Justin, tonight you fight Glenn Quagmire for the Meteor title due to last week winning a Number 1 Contender's match. How do you feel right now going in?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, for one thing, ready to go and kick Quagmire's ass. He's the kind of guy you wish you could punch just by looking at him." Justin said. "That guy is such a hypocritical perverted ass that I can't wait to get my hands on him."

"Oh really?"

Justin turned around and saw Quagmire coming up to him, the crowd booing him to no ends.

"You think I'm gonna lose my belt to the idiot who almost ruined Power Rangers? I think not." Quagmire said with a grin. "I mean, you're the idiot who gave up what could of been his only good accomplishment in 2007 by winning the Rider War, and not going to Champion's Palace? That's just pathetic." He finished with a smirk

"Funny you say that, considering that I did go to Champion's Palace that year and kicked your ass." Justin said with a grin, causing Quagmire to scowl.

"Oh ha ha... you know, after I kick your ass tonight... maybe I should visit your lady Haruhi Suzumiya and show her what a real man feels like... Giggity giggity goo!" Quagmire said as he ran off, causing Justin to get angry and chase after him, only to stop.

"Forget it... I'll settle it in the ring." Justin said as he left all while Nagisa looked on with shock and disgust.

"And this is why I never interview that pervert." She muttered as she left.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed this part of Tuesday Night Beatdown, special thanks to The Ayatollah of Awesomeness, AKA A1 for writing the match. Also, thanks again for everyone being patient with this. Read and Review!**


End file.
